UZVGU
by Ogannago
Summary: "We passed upon the stair. We spoke of was and when... Although I wasn't there, He said I was his friend. Which came as a surprise, I spoke into his eyes, I thought you died alone, A long, long time ago" Currently on looong Hiatus. Previously "A Mortal Trumpeter"
1. EPISODE 1: The Phantom Pain

Hullo.

This is my first fan fiction so please don't get too angry if it turns out shat.

DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Rick Riordan, expect the concepts I come up with.

Takes place after the Blood of Olympus

 **EPISODE 1: The Phantom Pain**

*Third-Person POV*

Percy was not having a good day, Actually, he was having a bad day. Being on fire does that to you. Let's start from the beginning.

Percy was having a really, really stupid dream, something about naked Australian men.

" _What does that say about me?"_ He thought, I do have a girlfriend and all that guff.

" _When did I ever say guff before?"_ Percy asked himself, anyways none of it mattered because this was his last day of school in the week; He was planning to spend his weekend with Annabeth and the gang after school. He quite, really desperately hoped it wouldn't involve any sort of Demi-god-ness.

He was wrong.

*Percy POV*

" _I am_ _ **so**_ _ready to leave for camp- half blood after school today, I've only got one more class to go._ " I thought to myself. I walked out of my second to last class before the secretary came up to me.

" _Oh, what now!_ " I speculated, before saying "May I help you ma'am?" "Yes!" She replied, "I need someone to tour our new student, and since you been at Goode for such a long time that perhaps-" "I could do it?" I sighed. "Of course ma'am." She smiled and swiftly turned on her heel, walking down the corridor out of sight. I sighed again and made my way to Student Services, where the dude, or girl, whatever, should be waiting.

Unsurprisingly, I was right, and spotted a younger guy sitting on the waiting couch with a back pack and a suitcase of some sort. "Hey!" I chimed, "I'm your tour guide, Percy Jackson, what's your name, bud?" He replied with a voice that had a slight British _tinge_ to it "Call me Octagon." He extended his arm for a hand shake. I complied, taking a moment to look him up and down. He was tall, and was slightly chubbier then average, but not really noticeable. The kid had on an orange t-shirt and sick looking white jacket, with navy blue cargo pants extending all the way to his black sports shoes. On his face was a blue pair of glasses and one big knife scar going across his left eye, in fact, his face was littered with faded scars, only noticeable if you looked hard enough. Me, in my never ending wisdom blurted out "What happened to your eye?" His hand twitched, but other then that, he simply commented, "Hell." He gave me an easy smile "Let's get going, yeah?"

*TIME SKIP*

"So that's it, that's the school; C'mon bro, lets head to class." I said, as we headed to Greek Mythology. Turns out I got 4 classes with this kid. Biology, Mythology, History and Com. Tech (My photoshop class basically). We walked in silence until we reached the class. Octagon took his seat in the front row, next to me and Annabeth. I sat down and started talking to Annie. "Is that the new student?" She chirped, "Ee'yup! Weird guy, that one." I replied, "We're demigods Percy, It doesn't get much weirder that that." She smirked. I laughed, "I guess that's true" Then Mr. Hernandez called attendance; "Mr. Jackson?" "Present!" I shouted.

*TIME SKIP*

Me and Annabeth were packing up and talking, getting ready to go leave the school. "We'd better get our clothes for the Funeral Monument after school..." I fell grim. Camp was having a multi-person funeral for the lives lost in the giant war. "You lost someone?" intoned a voice from behind, We look over, It was Octagon. "Yeah, you too?" "Unfortunately, yes, I did. It was like losing a part of my body, like my arm or leg. And just like losing a limb, the pain always came back one time or the other. It was like... What do you call it? A Phantom Pain." He concurred. With that, he bid us farewell and strolled down the school corridor, until he walked out the door, and disappeared from view.

Side Note:

Thanks for reading my first chapter. Please rate and review, and kindly restraint yourself to _**constructive**_ criticism. (If you can).


	2. EPISODE 2: Puppet In The Wind

Hullo

DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Rick Riordan, except the bits I came up with

Takes place after the Blood of Olympus

 **EPISODE 2: Puppet In the Wind**

*Third-Person POV*

Inside a dark cave, sat a figure on a chair, humanoid in feature.

It was an ugly figure, hunched over, front of a fire, with dry cracked skin that stank of disease and the most horrid smell of rotten flesh.

It was singing, very softly; Its voice was an astounding contrast, Smooth and lyrical, a note of plea on its light tongue, that darkened the fire's heat. The voice was only heard by those who knew how to listen.

"… What will we do with a drunken whaler... What will we do with a drunken whaler...What will we do wi-"

" **Mɥɐʇ ʍᴉll ʍǝ po ʍᴉʇɥ ɐ pɹnuʞǝu ʍɥɐlǝɹ...** " replied the same voice, several octaves deeper.

"SHUT UP GODDAMM IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

" **SH∩┴ ∩Ԁ** **פ** **Opp∀WW I┴¡ ˥Ǝ∀ΛƎ WƎ ∀˥ONƎ¡** " said the deep voice.

"..."

"I am forever a puppet now, Aren't I? To be raped of my freedom A prisoner inside my own dammed head, if only the **Mᴉup** had not come. If only... If only. Is any of this real anyway? What is reality? Really? It is only the twisted game of those who lie beyond, beyond the void. Curse him. Curse the **sʞnll** and all the **Mᴉup** that he brings. This **Mᴉup** tears my very soul from my flesh, it is the parasite that feeds upon emotion, and substance, sucking into it the entire world of BOUNDARY!? WHY? WHY GODDAMM IT? Is reality _mental_ – mind; or is it _physical_ – matter and energy? If mind, is there a deeper consciousness underlying appearances that unites us all and is the source of our conscious thoughts? If matter, can we understand how the play of material objects and forces can give rise to conscious life? WHERE BEGINS **Hǝll** AND WHERE BEGINS **HƎ∀ΛƎN**. ANSEWR ME!"

" **I ɐɯ ɟoɹǝʌǝɹ ɐ dnddǝʇ uoʍ' ʇo qǝ ɹɐdǝp oɟ ɯʎ ɟɹǝǝpoɯ¿ ∀ɹǝu,ʇ I¿ ∀ dɹᴉsouǝɹ ᴉuusᴉpǝ ɯʎ oʍu pɐɯɯǝp ɥǝɐp' ᴉɟɟ oulʎ ʇɥǝ** WIND **ɥɐp uoʇ ɔoɯǝ˙ Iɟ oulʎ˙˙˙ Iɟ oulʎ˙ Is ɐuʎ oɟ ʇɥᴉs ɹǝɐl ɐuʎʍɐʎ¿ Mɥɐʇ ᴉs ɹǝɐlᴉʇʎ¿ ɹǝɐllʎ¿ Iʇ ᴉs oulʎ ʇɥǝ ʇʍᴉsʇǝp ƃɐɯǝ oɟ ʇɥosǝ ʍɥo lᴉǝ qǝʎoup' qǝʎoup ʇɥǝ ʌoᴉp˙ Ɔnɹsǝ ɥᴉɯ˙ Ɔnɹsǝ ʇɥǝ** SKULL **ɐup ɐll ʇɥǝ** WIND **ʇɥɐʇ ɥǝ qɹᴉuƃs˙ ┴ɥᴉs Wind ʇǝɐɹs ɯʎ ʌǝɹʎ sonl ɟɹoɯ ɯʎ ɟlǝsɥ' ᴉʇʇ ᴉs ʇɥǝ dɐɹɐsᴉʇǝ ʇɥɐʇ ɟǝǝps ndou ǝɯoʇᴉou' ɐup snqsʇɐuɔǝ' snɔʞᴉuƃ ᴉuuʇo ᴉʇʇ ʇɥǝ ǝuʇᴉɹǝ ʍoɹlp oɟ qO∩Np∀ɹ⅄¡¿ MH⅄¿ MH⅄** **פ** **Opp∀WW I┴¿ Is ɹǝɐlᴉʇʎ ɯǝuʇɐl– ɯᴉup; oɹ ᴉs ᴉʇʇ dɥʎsᴉɔɐl– ɯɐʇʇǝɹ ɐup ǝuǝɹƃʎ¿ Iɟ ɯᴉup' ᴉs ʇɥǝɹǝ ɐ pǝǝdǝɹ ɔousɔᴉonsuǝss nupǝɹlʎᴉuƃ ɐddǝɐɹɐuɔǝs ʇɥɐʇ nuᴉʇǝs ns ɐll ɐup ᴉs ʇɥǝ sonɹɔǝ oɟ onɹ ɔousɔᴉons ʇɥonƃɥʇs¿ MHƎɹƎ qƎ** **פ** **INS ∀Np** HELL **MHƎɹƎ qƎ** **פ** **INS** HEAVEN **˙ ∀NSƎMɹ WƎ¡"**

"..."

"…What will we do with a drunken whaler... What will we do with a drunken whaler... What will we do with a drunken whaler early in the morning... Slice his throat with a rusty cleaver, shoot him in the head with a-"

"Loaded pistol" finished the new voice

*Bang*

The puppet slumped dead in his chair, hole in the back of his head. The hand slowly lowered the barrel of his smoking gun.

"Puppets" said the voice disdainfully, "Always mad by the time I find them."

The hand slid down to pick up the bullet casing and then retracted back into the darkness. The second figure remained immobile for a matter of seconds, before turning, and leaving, swish of the cloak as it twirled beside him. Soundless footsteps pondered down the rocky terrain of the cave.

Nearby City residents called the police, saying they heard strange , distorted sounds coming from the mouth of a small cave. When police arrived at the scene, there was but nothing. The cave that the locals had claimed was there for years has simply vanished.

Police Officer Gerald Mentzo could have sworn he felt a wind enter his ears and say something... something about a whaler?

Whatever it was it was getting louder, and Mentzo was starting to get seriously panicked. Every thing began to fade away and his joints were slowly locking together, hunching him over.

"Oh god, oh god oh god OH GOD NO!" he trilled.

He screamed. And then everything was quiet.

And then it all screamed at the same time, multiplied into a hellish ear-wrenching sound.

No no no nonononononNONONONON **NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Noooooooo!" Annabeth woke screaming in fear, as Percy burst through the door, followed by a stream of demigods and the signature clip-clop of Chrions hooves.

"Are you okay? What happened?" questioned Percy.

Annabeth shivered "I had a nightmare, and no, it wasn't about Tartarus." Percy furrowed his eyebrows "Then what was it?" Responded Percy

"I-I don't know, there was this man, thing, I don't know, that looked like a zombie. He was talking to himself and he talked back, but in a different voice. H-He.. Couldn't move. I-I th-think that he was stuck inside his own head. Well... That's what he said anyway."

"Then what?" Inquired Percy, "Did he attack you or something?"

"No, he, um, got shot. By this guy. He died instantly, and the dude with the gun, he said that the... other man was a... a p-puppet?"

"A puppet? I'd never heard of such a thing in Greek **or** Roman mythology. Maybe he meant figuratively?" Puzzled Malcolm

"It doesn't matter right now" commanded Chiron, "We'll worry about it in the morning. Off to bed, the lot of you!" 

"Chiron, I'm staying with her tonight" said Percy sternly. To my surprise, Chiron replied with

"Of course, my boy, look after her" and left the cabin.

After Chiron left, Percy spoke and said

"Let's go to sleep Annie" He lay down next to me and I fell next to him.

With my head on his chest, I almost fell asleep. Just before I blanked I heard "...Whaler early in the morning"

Side note: Thanks for reading my second chapter. Please rate and review, and kindly restrain yourself to _**constructive**_ criticism. (If you can). Let's play a little game. Find all the MGS references, and you get a cookie, of the _**virtual**_ kind. How delightful!


End file.
